User blog:Xydux/Status Report for 2012
This blog basically lists some ideas I have for making the wiki better. Some of these refer to ways it can be cleaned up, some of these are questions I have about certain things, and some of them are just general queries about what can be done. UPDATE: As this has been changed into an official wiki project outline, I have decided to update it as various parts are completed and questions are answered. As such, any section headlines that are struck through have had their questions answered and have, as projects, been completed. Movie I am going to work on a script for the movie next year. Here are some questions I have: Four Tabs? Should there be more than two tabs for the movie? I ask because the gallery and the trivia sections are quite long. As such, if we moved them to separate, related pages, the page might be an easier read (having only the plot, memorable quotes, and video sections sections). For an idea of what I mean, check out an episode page on the South Park wiki; these have five tabs (General, Trivia, Images, Script, and an episode link). Here's a sample page from said wiki. It essentially portrays what I mean. Spoiler for Script? Given that there's a "Spoiler" warning on the main plot, should it be added to the script as well? Videos I am suggesting a template here. If Video Needed This would link to another site that hosts it. YouTube allows us to embed videos; this would be a template that essentially says: We're sorry, but the video of (episode) is not currently embedded. You can watch a version (link|here). To use an actual example: We're sorry, but the video of Truth or Ed is not currently embedded. You can watch a version here. Operation R.E.W.R.I.T.E. This operation has been in effect for over 2 and 1/2 years. Currently, nobody seems to be doing much to help it. Cardsknower says he is rewriting the plots; that may be, but he works at a somewhat slow pace (hint: he started in October and has done two pages), and it seems like it's not getting anywhere. To put this in perspective, there are 102 articles in "Pages that need to be rewritten" category. 4 of them relate to the Kankers. The only non-episode, non-character page I could find in there is The Gravy Inquirer. Putting this into perspective, there are (including specials) 130 episodes. This means that approximately 3/4 of all episode pages need to be rewritten. What are we going to do about this? Kankers All of the pages relating to them (The Kanker Sisters, Lee, May, Marie) need to be rewritten. This should obviously be top priority. Plots 97 out of 130? Seriously? How can we fix this? Pictures One bright spot about the aforementioned statistic is that the template may have been added due to a lack of pictures. As such, here are some pages short of the "4 images in the gallery" mark: * Hands Across Ed (NO GALLERY) * Look Before You Ed (NO GALLERY) * Tinker Ed (NO GALLERY) * Pick an Ed (2 pictures) * A Town Called Ed (3 pictures) Stubs I kind of really don't like stubs. This part lists some things that can be done. Mergers Something that can be done to some pages is merging. For example, take the "Edd-Ache" page. There is no information that can be added, so it seems to be a permastub. However, if we merge it into a page called "Marathons" with The Best Day Edder, it would no longer be a stub. Another example is Cartoon Network Block Party - Get Down!. This could be merged with Cartoon Network Block Party (Comic). Or take Earth 2 Edd. This could be merged with Edtropolis.com. Something I should note are the Jingle-Bell Ed and Night of The Living Ed pages. Apparently, these are legitimate games; however, nobody can find a link to them so that they can be played. As such, I would suggest they be merged into the Games page instead. Extensions Some of these pages need to be extended, and probably can. Among these pages are the cast pages (David Paul Grove, Erin Fitzgerald, Hyuck E., Jenn Forgie, Joel Dickie, Johnny Ludgate, Keenan Christenson, Ken Cathro, Lih Liau, Margot, Michael Hockney, and Scott Underwood) and a few regular pages (Potted Shrub of Ridicule, Belly Bomb Bon-Bons, Inappropriate Pinchers From Beyond). The cast pages will be hard, as we don't know much about said people; despite this, I think that they can be expanded outside of stub range. However, there are some that I fear will be extremely hard, if not impossible, to expand: the perma-stubs. Perpetual Stubs There are some pages that seem to be here to stay as stubs forever. There are three of these that seem this way. These are Alien Spaceship, Edd's Sewing Machine , and Hyuck E. There is a possibility that the Alien Spaceship page can be expanded. Hyuck E. should also get a pass, as it is a page relating to a crew member. However, the Edd's Sewing Machine page seems to be a waste of space. It describes a machine that appeared for about one minute, played no major role in the plot of that episode, and disappeared, never to be seen again. (For those who say it appeared in I Am Curious Ed, check the video–Edd is knitting without a machine.) Byte Limits This is actually very important. I noticed that there were no given bytes a page had to surpass to be considered a page. This in mind, I decided to take 1000 bytes as the minimum needed to cross it, and then proceeded to add to stub pages until they broke this barrier (thus there being about 25 stubs now, rather than 100). However, I would like to know if this is the wrong limit; should pages be longer than this? For example, should games break, say, 2000 bytes? I would like some confirmation. Gallery Tab for Machines The Machines has a Gallery. Should I make a tab like those on the episode and script pages to link them in said manner? Articles Requiring Cleanup I've cleaned up most of them. Three remain, however. For the Ed, by the Ed/Script This I can clean up quite easily. Quotes This page needs major renovating. What I would like to know is if there should be a specific formula for how it's written. What format should the episodes follow? Also, it needs major work on the "Character" section. This is horribly formatted, hard to read, and essentially terrible. I think that this is the part that needs the most help, hands down. Hyuck E. This...well, this will be discussed further down the page. Incomplete Lists How can these be completed? Does anybody have any suggestions? Images Requested Is there anyone who knows where we can find pictures of the cast and crew who are without pictures? Here's a list: *Hyuck E. *Jenn Forgie *Johnny Ludgate *Jono Howard *Keenan Christenson *Lih Liau *Shawn "Wilfrid" Godin Deleted Scenes Should I transcribe the deleted scenes from Take This Ed and Shove It? The Page in Need of the Most Help Hyuck E., hands down. It needs an image, it needs cleanup, and it's a SUPERSTUB. This is the most pathetic page on the entire wiki. Category:Blog posts